Sunrise: Renesmee's Story
by dancinbexs
Summary: Renesmee has lived for seven years and things arn't going the way the family had planned


104

**Sunrise: Renesmee's Story**

**1. **Me and my Shadows

I have lived for six years, but unlike every other almost seven year olds in the world, I am a fully developed 18yr old women and my mind is much older. Strange I know but when your father is a hundred year old vampire and your mother was a human when you were born and now is vampire too, life was never going to be easy, was it?

My Mom, Bella, is my rock and I love her so much, when I was born I almost killed her I, well I did kill her and why my dad change her into a vampire.

My Dad, Edward is very, very protective of me and always trying to stop me from getting hurt, and he almost succeeds, I suppose.

I have such a loving family and I love them so, my grandmother and grandfather Esme and Carlisle always stood by me what ever I do and I love them dearly.

My best's girlfriend is my Aunt Rosalie who cared for me when my mom was changing into a vampire and though I know some people have a problem with her, I really love her and I can talk to her in confidence and know that it won't be spread around the family (my family finds secrets a real problem), her husband Emmett is the funniest person I know and he always knows how to wind me up, but he is always teaching me how to play sports like football, basketball, he really wants to teach me how to wrestle but dad would never allow it. My mom's best friend is my Aunt Alice who does try to get on with me but my gift plays havoc with her gift so it's hard for her to be around me, it's the same for Uncle Jasper he finds it hard to control himself around me because I'm half human and my heart still beats, so I'm a very tasty snack to him.

I suppose I am lucky I have a family who love me and great friends, well friend, his name is Jacob and I've known since I was born, he's a werewolf and when I was younger he imprinted on me which means that I will always have a bond with him, he loves me and cares very much for me, but I … I do love him a lot but I'm really not in love with him and I will never be, even though he is very eager.

We moved from Forks about 4 years ago, just as I started to grow. Jacob moved with us. We live in a huge house in the mountains, hidden away from the world, Carlisle left his job and became my personal tutor; he taught me everything I know. He also forced me to eat human food rather than blood, which at the time I hated him for, now I couldn't live without a cheese burger!

I think that's my problem I've never been in love before ever, my mom and dad were crazy about each other at my age (physical age anyway) I should just let nature take its course but I am extremely impatient.

2. It's my party and I'll cry if I need to.

I lay in bed in my bedroom of the big house I know I should have been happy but I wasn't really looking forward to being fully grown, and having Jacob trying to woo me and everyone telling me its time to grow up, but I wasn't that happy about that, really.

I decided to get up and face the music, I was wearing my long white night gown that my grandmother had bought me and it made me feel like a princess, I walked down the two flights of stairs to the living room, this normally simple living room, was now covered in banners and balloons, everyone was sat there waiting for me, Alice caught me trying to sneak passed into the kitchen;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she yelled and everyone else joined in for the birthday part.

I smiled "Thank you guys!"

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart" mom said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

Dad walked towards me and picked me up swung me around "Happy Birthday, I love you darling!"

"Love you to Dad, thank you for this!"

"Oh you know im never responsible for parties in this house!"

"Oh, thank you Aunt Alice!" I said and then gave her a hug.

Everybody seemed really happy, perhaps over happy like trying to hide something.

Jacob stared at me all morning I had to talk to him, even if I am apprehensive; "Hey Jake!"

"Hey Nessie, Happy Birthday, here" he handed me a small box with a tiny pink ribbon tied around it, I smiled to be kind I opened it and I discovered a small necklace, with an R made out of diamonds. I hugged him and he held me tight so tight, I panicked a little.

"Renesmee!" I heard Rosalie and quickly left Jacobs hold I ran to hug her. "Come With me!" she took me hand and guided me to her bedroom, where I found Emmett sitting on the bed;

"Happy Birthday Kid!!"

Rose smiled and sat me at her dressing table, "Close your eyes" I followed her command, I felt something cold around my finger , "Alright open them" I opened my eyes and discovered a white gold ring, it was a emblem which had the Cullen family crest imprinted on it, I smiled.

"Oh you guys you didn't have to do that, its perfect, thank you!" I stood and kissed her and then Emmett.

Rosalie and I decided to return to the gathering, I loved talking to Rosalie she would always have an honest answer; "So, what did 'Spot' get you? A leash?!" she giggled and I couldn't resist a little laugh too.

"No, he bought me a necklace, its sweet really!" even I wasn't convinced. She gave me the "whatever" look and handed me to my Grandparents, Esme and Carlisle;

"So my dear, I suppose you want your gift now?" he winked at me he knew I was impatient. We walked towards the lounge and there was the most beautiful antique jewellery box made out of silver, they knew I had so many pieces of jewellery, like my locket that my mom had given me for my first Christmas or the ring I had just received, even the necklace Jacob bought me, "Wow Grandfather, Grandmother I love it thank you" I leaned in and hugged them both, I loved them so much.

"Nessie," Dad called me,

"Carlie!! Yes?" I answered I hated Nessie there was no way I was going to be nick named after the Lock Ness Monster!

"Will you nip into the garage and get your mom purse of the car?"

"I suppose so!" I stormed off in the traditional teenage way, I stumbled into the dark garage, I reached for the light, as I turn on the light I discovered the most beautiful car I've ever seen, and it was a white Mini Cooper, with a huge pink bow tied around it!

"OMG! DAD! MOM!" I screamed

They both ran in; "Whets the matter?" mom paused and checked my reaction "Oh that, do you like it?" she smiled at me all wide eyed.

I ran to them both!

"Thank you!!" I hugged them so hard.

I noticed I was undressed and Jacob was there staring.

"Oh, I should get dressed!" I said trying to break our conversation.

_Will you go to see Charlie?_

"I want to! I'll drive in my hot new car." I answered

"No! We will all going to Charlie, the whole family" dad smiled at me and I nodded respectfully at him. I ran upstairs and shut the door quickly, I mean I knew that Jacob could read my thoughts, but the thought of him being here when I was getting dressed scared me a little. My thoughts were distracted by a big white box on my bed, I walked over to the bed and I read the note;

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Happy Birthday_

_All our love;_

_Uncle Jasper & Aunt Alice xx_

I opened the box and found the cutest dress ever, it was white with a pink sash around the waist, I feel in love with that dress, and when I put it on I fell in love with me!

We all climbed into the cars, me, mom, dad and Jacob in dad's car and Esme, Carlisle, Alice in Carlisle car and finally Rose and Emmett in the Jeep.

So we made our way to Charlie's house before long I would have to hide from on lookers I hated this I was alive but to this small town I was nonexistent, Bella and Edward had gone to college together and they had adopted a baby and were living out of state somewhere I had to be secret other wise people would become suspicious of the fact that the baby just six years later would have a body of a seventeen year old, it was dangerous and I could never put my family in danger. We arrived at his house, I loved his house it was cute and made me feel homely.

Charlie was stood on the porch with his arm around his wife Sue, awaiting us; as soon as we had pulled up I ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey baby girl; happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks Grandpa" I squeezed him as much as I could without hurting him. "Hey Sue." I smiled at her; she still was in shock of the truth of my family.

"Well, let me look at you, wow aren't you a picture, alright then let's go inside!" I walked into to the living room and discovered why the whole family had come too, yet another set of balloons, streamers, banners ex.

"Hey dad" my mom hugged Charlie and gave him a kiss. He talked to dad and Carlisle. And then everyone gathered around me sat on the couch, Charlie walked into the living room carrying a box;

"Well Carlie, here you go! Happy Birthday" he winked at me he was one of the only people who didn't like 'Nessie', I didn't really, and I preferred my middle name.

I opened the box, I found in the box a scrapbook, and I opened the book in side in huge letters it read;

_Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen_

On all the pages were photographs, of me and Charlie; it was so beautiful it had all sorts of little trinkets in there also like candy bar rappers, movie tickets, a lock of my curls; I couldn't believe it, it was like he knew I was going to leave at some point now was fully grown. I mean no one really knew if I was immortal or not, so I knew everyone would be on there guard now.

I wiped away a tear; "Oh, Grandpa!" I flung myself at him "Thank you, so much"

"Well I'm glad you like it kitten" I stared so deeply into his brown eyes, my mom's eyes, my eyes.

He let me go and went into the kitchen.

I flopped down onto the couch; dad came and sat with me;

_I'm scared dad!_

_I know, but you're going to be fine;_

_What Jacob telling grandpa?_

_He's thinks we're going to steel you away, he's just worried._

_I know dad._

He smiled at me, and I went into the kitchen. I jumped onto Jacob's back and he spun me around!

"OK guys time for cake!" Alice screamed, knowing full well that only I, Charlie and Jacob would eat it.

3. Surprise, Surprise!

We stayed at Charlie's until late, I stumbled to the car and was as always really embarrassed that I was the only one who really needed to sleep. Mom and Dad had the "aww!" look on their faces.

The moment with my parents was quickly interrupted; "Kids!" it was the calming voice of Esme "Alice has seen someone coming. He's not far away." They quickly hurried me into the main house. Jacob was a werewolf again and was being our own guard (I shouldn't say it but) dog. He gave me an intense stare, maybe he heard that.

_This really wasn't the best time for visitors, I look so tiered_,

"You look fine." my dad whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

Then the front door there suddenly appeared a silhouette in the glass, then a very deep knock at the door. Carlisle walked and opened the door. Dad grabbed my waist tight, and mom stood little in front of me, they were very protective of me even around friends.

Then he was there, Nahuel, I hadn't seen him since I was 4months old, but I knew it was him, he hadn't changed; dark haired which was shaggy, not braided anymore and very sexy, half cast skin, Spanish eyes, very, very hot! He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket; he looked the dark and mysterious. He knew he was Hot! My dad squeezed me tighter, oh no he heard that! Jacob tightened up and growled, oh no he heard that too.

"Nahuel! It's so good to see you" Carlisle said as he welcomed him into the house, "You remember my wife Esme?"

"Of course I do, how are you Mrs Cullen?" he asked in very hot slight Spanish accent, dad tighten again damn he hears everything! I looked up at him and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. My the time I was clearing my thoughts he was already being reintroduced to mom;

"I'm so happy to see you again Nahuel!" mom said as she embraced him "You remember Jacob, don't you?" Jacob stiffened up and I gave him a dangerous stare!

"Hi! Jacob how is you?!" Nahuel said

"Been better!" Jacob slyly answered

"AND! This is of course, my husband im sure you remember, Edward!" mom calmly said, dad loosened his grip a little.

"How are you Nahuel?" dad said

"Im really well thank you, sir!" dad was shocked by this address.

"Oh and of course you remember, Ness- Renesmee!" dad ushered my forward,

Nahuel had a surprised smile on his face; "You've grown up a lot Renesmee."

"You haven't! You're still exactly how I remember you!" I answered with a flirty smile, even if he knew he as cute I needed a good flirt, I mean he's the first male I've seen who wasn't a permanent fixture of the house.

"Oh…um" rummaging in his rucksack he pulled out a tiny trinket box. "Happy Birthday!" he smiled as he handed his gift over to me.

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted too." He smiled deeply at me, I opened the box and inside was the most delicate ring, and it was white gold with a flower shaped diamond. It was possibly worth a fortune. "Thank you!" I said and I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, Jacob growled and the trance was over and I remembered were I was and that the whole family had been watching, I looked at mom who looked shocked and then Rose who gave me a sly wink.

"So, Nahuel, we have sorted your room out for you! I'll show the way, so tell me how your aunt is?" Carlisle broke the awkwardness, and leads him upstairs,

"She is well, she with my sisters she's caring for them now, since my father was…um dealt with!"

I remember his aunt, may be that's the reason he is here, because his aunt wants more knowledgeable vampire to teach him, maybe about being a vegetarian, in any case this wasn't a surprise visit, it was clear that it had been arranged for while that Nahuel would stay for a while.

Jacob stared at me;_ you like him don't you?_

_No! It's just nice to have a change in the house!_

I went to bed I was too tiered to argue with Jake.

I awoke in my huge bed, and didn't want to get up at all, the was a knock at my door, it was Rose;

"Hey!" she whispered

"Hi" I muffled in the pillows.

"So, the family are going playing ball later, are you up for it?"

"Sure why not. Hum will Jacob be there?"

"Probably, he won't leave your side, especially now Nahuel is here!"

"What! Oh God."

"Kay well get ready were leaving soon!" she glided out of my room.

I don't know why but I took so much care about what I was wearing, something sporty but still very cute, I even pig tailed my hair, why the hell did I even care usually I would stuff my hair under a baseball cap and wear a huge jersey. I walked down stairs, and meet the whole family stood at the door, they had very mixed expressions when they saw me, dad and mom, looked shocked but like they understood,

Rose and Emmett had the same smug look on there faces, and Jacob and Nahuel had the same jaw dropping look, I danced inside, maybe Jacob should have a bit of healthy competition.

I walked to Nahuel; "Hey! How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, you?"

"I'm good, looking forward to playing?"

"Oh well I've never played before, but I'm a quick learner!"

I smiled at him even, though everyone heard Jacobs's smug laugh!

I couldn't play Baseball either but I wasn't going to let him know that!

Jacob walked behind me all the way to the field, like a puppy. I walked arm in arm with Rose, we tried to speak quietly to each other but we knew we couldn't because we knew that at least two people would be listening, so we stared at each other with little signals.

She said she was proud of me having two boys fighting over me. I told her I wasn't interested in either of them. We giggled and moved on.

We arrived at the field ready to play, Nuhuel looked nervous, for once, he always seemed so smug maybe that he and Jacob didn't get on, was because they are so arrogant.

I decided that I would sit out with Esme and watch; the game started off very well everyone was having fun, mom and dad chased each other around the field, Rose gave a very flirtatious look to Emmett so he could never hit the ball right. Alice and Jasper kept staring at each other again and again. I think the only people who wanted to play were Carlisle and Jake.

Nuhuel was ready to bat, unluckily for him Jake was the pitcher, strike one he missed him completely, strike two he almost hit him in the groin and strike three the ball torpedoes straight for Nuhuel and hit him right between the eyes.

"JAKE!" I screamed "YOU JERK!" I ran to straight to Nuhuel "Are you alright?" the blood began pour I ripped my T-Shirt and tied it around his head "Come on lets get you to the house!" I hurried as my mom got stared up along with Jasper all the family restrained them and I ran quickly to the house.

We arrived there quicker than expected, I ran him straight into the kitchen, and ran the facet and took the make shift bandage off;

"Oh, that's going to bruise, I'm so sorry, he's being a real jerk, and then again so are you!" I said

"Oww! Alright" he grabbed my hand "He's an alright guy really for a werewolf and, he and I just want to protect you, you're special!"

"Yeah! Do you think I need protecting?" un-twining our hands.

He smiled at me "Maybe!" I walked away, _Jerk!_

Everyone else re-turned and I still felt really bad about what I had said to Jacob, so I decided it was up to me to apologise as Jacob would never say it first,;

"Jake!" I said.

"Hey!" he was sat on the porch swing

"Jake, I'm sorry!" I hugged him and kissed him, he tried not to but he hugged me back.

"I… I'm sorry too… you know I just want to protect you, I when he stares at you auh!!"

"Jake… maybe! I like it when he stares!"

"... Oh! you know I love you don't you?"

"I've always known Jake, I love you too!"

"Yeh but…"

"Don't not now; let's just be happy now alright!" I kissed his cheek, we were friends again.

4. Gladiators Ready!

Dad was on the phone when I walked in the house; I went and sat in the living room. He came and sat next to me.

"Guess what?" dad said with a huge smile on his face

"What?"

"We are having a big family Christmas, everyone is coming; Tanya, Kate and Garret, Carmen and Eleazer even the Seth and Sam are coming to see Jacob, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Great." I smiled

"What's wrong?"

"There not coming to, try and set me up with; Jake are they, or even Nahual, like showing me Tanya so I won't want to be alone like her will they?"

"What?" he laughed "No, Renesmee their not; and the fact that Jacob, Seth and Sam are coming is because, they don't celebrate Christmas so they are coming to spend time, with well your mother more than anyone else." He laughed.

The holidays came very quickly, and Esme and Alice had transformed the house into a winter wonderland.

I sat on the porch, waiting our guests;

I stared into the trees, when in the distance I saw six figures; five wolves they started to changed and they emerge into five human beings; plus two girl walking with them, it was Jacob, Seth, Sam and Emily, and Leah of all people also there was a girl I have never seen before. I ran to Seth and hugged him;

"Seth!" I swung around

"Hi Nessie."

"Hi guys." I said

"Hi, Nessie!" they said

Seth held the hand of the taller girl "Nessie, this is Chloe, my hum, and soul mate!"

"Really, that's fantastic Seth!" I kissed him and hugged Chloe, she was a little scared by that it was probably her first Vampire hug.

"Thank-you" she said, she was beautiful, her skin the same colour as Jacob's and her big brown eyes stared at me with great intent, maybe I was her first Vampire acquaintance...

"Seth" it was mom's high pitched voice at the door "Get over here guys. They followed their command and went inside, to say there Hello's to the Family.

Leah stared at me intently. Followed by Emily, she smiled and continued to hold Sam's hand.

I sat on the swing on the Porch and soon enough a Big Black 4/4 with blacked out windows; the Denali's had arrived; I went and greeted them; Tanya got out first, Garret got out next and ran around the car to open the door for Kate who was sporting a giant wedding ring and they looked like they had been a honeymoon for years. They were followed by Carman and Eleazer.

"Hello!" I said

"Hello child" Tanya said

"Hello Tanya" I stared at her beauty, but she didn't have anything on my mom,

Kate ran and hugged me! "Hey kid, look at you all grown up!"

"Yeah thanks, just wish dad could see I was grown up now too." I smiled at her "Anyway look at you all married and stuff!"

"Yeah thanks, you now it's thanks to you we met, I will always be there for you whenever you need a talk away from family ears you know!" she kissed me and grabbed Garrett's hand who was juggling their suitcases

"Hey kid" he said as he was pulled into the house.

Carman kissed me and walked into the house.

Eleazer hugged me "Hello my child I hope you are well?"

"I am thank-you." I kissed his cheek, he followed his wife.

I decided to go for a walk away from the gathering, and think without prying ears.

I started to feel suffocated I walked into the forest and found a log and just sat their I was free, at the edge of the cliff and screamed!

"Awwwwwww!" it was amazing. Before I could take another breath, Dad, Mom well pretty much everyone was their surrounding me!

"What happened?" dad said

"God! Nothing, I'm fine, I just needed to scream, and that's all I just needed to. I'm sorry guys, no bit whoop!"

Can't I have five minutes?

5. Merry Christmas Everyone!

I nodded and walked back to the house alone. I was surprised to find Leah all alone sitting on my porch swing;

"Hi!" I said

She nodded.

"Leah are you alright?"

"I guess" her voice was like music

"So when did Seth and Chloe start?"

"Last month he imprinted on her, and she was hooked, I'm here to make sure nothing really happens, to fast you know?"

"Yeah, you werewolves can get obsessive right?" I laughed but she stared at me with an evil stare. "Joke" I said she loosened "So… has no- one imprinted on you yet?" I asked

She shook her head;

"Is there anybody you want to?" she nodded "Do I know them?" she nodded

"Jacob" her small sweet voice said

"Really?" I was in shock "But you hate Jacob!"

"That's what I thought, but I can't stop thinking about him. I'm scared I think I could imprint on him any day now, and he still doesn't notice me, compared to you I'm nothing" she said

"Leah, I don't love Jacob. Like that. Do you want me to help you get him?" I grabbed her warm hand "Come with me I'll help you get ready for tonight, it's Christmas Eve and there'll be tones of mistletoe he'll have to kiss you at some point. I'll help you look gorgeous he won't be able too resist!" she smiled and we ran to my room, Alice who had heard the conversation, was waiting with a selection of dresses and was ready to work her magic.

Leah looked amazing her dark hair was, up and put into "barrel curls" and her dress was dark red satin which just hung on her thin figure perfectly;

"Are you ready to see?" I asked

"I guess so." She turned around and saw herself; she was beautiful "Oh my god!! Thank-you so much"

Alice smiled "I'm glad you liked it now I have to get ready okay? see you down stairs."

"He's is going to love it!" I said

"I hope so."

She left to find Emily and show herself off. I decided to transform myself I was wearing a cream empire line gown which I adored, I just let my loose curls hang and placed a silver hair-band on and I was done;

As I walked downstairs the Christmas Eve party had already started, I paused on the spiral staircase and took a deep breath, and I walked the long walk down to the party. They all stopped and watched me descend the big staircase; dad was waiting at the bottom;

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you." I said

Alice put some very beautiful waltz music, she grabbed Jasper and began pacing the floor, next Esme and Carlisle promenaded the floor, Rose and Emmett swayed they had no-one to show off to, Kate and Garrett they just stared into each others eyes Carmen and, Eleazer Tangoed across the room, mom was grabbed by dad and swung around the floor, I loved watching them dance they looked so happy to be together.

Jacob left his group and walked towards me and held out his hand, I took it and we began to sway he couldn't dance that well, not like dad who taught me everything in ballroom dancing so I found swaying really boring,

"Doesn't Leah look awesome?" I said

"Suppose so. You did it didn't you?"

"Alice did it I just watched."

"Right!" he winked at me.

The danced had finished and Nahual claimed me next;

"Thank-you!" I mouthed

"Not a problem." He winked at me "You look very lovely tonight!"

"Thank-you, your not so bad yourself"

He laughed. We danced around the room, it was like floating around.

The danced ended;

"I should find another partner." He whispered

"Should you?" I whispered back

"Oh you two look where you're stood" Rose said

We lifted our heads to find us right underneath the Mistletoe;

"It's tradition!" Rose said

We stared at each other; and nodded he cradled my face and leaned in, before I could reach his kissed Jacob had him pinned up against the wall!

"Jacob what do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him.

I looked at Jacob right in the eyes, and he let him go; Nahual ran out side.

"You Big jerk!" I went punch him but mom caught my hand;

"It's not worth it" she said, I released her grip and ran away.

It was snowing and dark out side but Alice being Alice had covered the place in tree lanterns and pixie lights.

I decided to look for Nauhal, so I grabbed a huge snow coat and went outside I walked across the yard to the forest; it wasn't long until saw him sat on a log he look into his hands, like he was as I confused as was.

"Nahaul?" I said gently

"Yeh?" he smiled at me

"You, alright?"

"Yeh are you?" he asked, but I knew he knew what was wrong with me.

"Oh, Jacob just a jerk he hates that you where going to kiss me something that he will never have, we were near the mistletoe! It was tradition!"

He smiled "I don't know much about Christmas tradition!" he said as he was rolling up a ball of snow "Except!" he threw the ball at me! I screamed and threw one at him then he started to chase me, I headed back the way to the house, still throwing snow balls and falling in the snow, I was still in my dress but I didn't care I kept running and throwing snow at him! I fell over, and then he tripped over me, we ended up lying next to each other in the snow, totally out of breath, I knelt up, and he did I was laughing really hard, he grabbed my hand again and I smiled I wanted him to hold my hand now, we leaned towards each other; I wanted a proper kiss, we were just about to;

Nahual was pushed out of my way; Jacob was on top of him, punching him, Leonard punched him back; everyone ran out of the house;

"STOP!!!!" I screamed "Jacob what the hell do you think your doing?!"

Dad and Emmett tried to restrain him "He was going to kiss you!"

"SO?! Has it never entered your mind that maybe I want him to kiss him!"

"NO! YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR HIM!"

"For heavens sake Jacob! I… I uh" I walked to Jacob pulled my dad off him and kissed him passionately; "There is that what you wanted, you want me so badly, there you go, you take me go on! You took my first real kiss, why not everything else?" I flung my coat off, placed his hand on my chest.

He looked stunned but at the same time pleased with himself,

"I HATE YOU JACOB!"

I burst into tears and ran to my room; I ripped off my dress and jumped into my shower, mainly to drown out my crying. I got out the shower and put my p-js on and my huge dressing gown, I felt like crap was Nahual my one? And I would never forgive Jacob. I went downstairs everyone tried to avoid my gaze, Jacob was still here, the other wolves had gone, and Leah would hate me even more now. I went out side and sat on my swing;

Jacob came out side to me; "Hey you!" he said gently

"You know you're a real pig head you know sometimes!"

"Pig head? Alright, I've been called worse!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around me to warm me up a little, "Here, Merry Christmas!" he handed me a tiny box and enclosed was a pair of ruby earrings;

"Thanks!" I daren't tell him I didn't have my ears pierced;

"God! I'm sorry! I thought you did! Gees!"

"Jake, I love um thank you!"

He picked me up and carried me to the house, we arrived at the house and everyone looked at me like I was missing for a week or something, like I was the kid on the milk carton;

"Are you alright?" Mom hugged me

"Yes I'm fine, oh Jake wait here." I went and brought his gift down;

He opened it and laughed it was a DVD; "American Werewolf in Paris" he picked me up as swung me around, he hated this movie but he knew I was joking.

The party had ended very early, mainly because of the big event; as I went to my room I saw Nuheal in the corridor; "Hey!" he said nervously

"Hi!" I answered sheepish

"You're… um …a … really good dancer! I enjoyed it."

"Yeh well, um my dad has taught me for years, so … um … you're a good partner too… you know to dance with! Well good night!"

I ran to my room slamming the door, I slid down the door so that I curled on the floor, I feel asleep there.

I woke; someone had moved me to my bed,

It was morning and not just any other morning Christmas morning; I lay in bed not in the mood at all I hadn't spoken to Jacob and TBH I didn't want to. The wolves weren't there they had gone out hunting (animals), I would see Jake later.

I went downstairs still in my p-js I found everyone sat around the tree;

"Hey! Sweetie, Merry Christmas!" Dad said I swept me into the living room,

"Thanks Daddy, Merry Christmas everyone, oh can I give my presents first?"

Everyone agreed and I brought the presents into the family.

I watched mom and dad open there present, it was a week away in Paris I also wrote them a note;

For Mom and Dad,

For some headboard breaking fun

Love you lots;

Renesmee xxxx

Mom burst into hysterics and Dad gave me a very wondering look not a "What" look it was a "How does she know?" look.

Next was Alice and Jaspers Present; I bought them VIP tickets to the Grande Prix in Monte Carlo, they both seemed very happy about that.

Rose and Emmett received a trip to New York, it was perfect Rose could shop while Emmett watched sports, then they could spend their nights.

Next was Carlisle's present this was harder than dads gift as he really does have everything hopefully he would like it, I got him our family tree embodied into a canvas and framed, leaving room for any future additions to the family, he stood up and walked to me a gave me the biggest hug I've had;

"Thank you, my child."

Esme's gift was special I had searched high and low, for it, it was a pearl tiara, that once belonged to a Russian Princess, she stood and cried, she kissed me, she loved antiques and especially royal ones.

I got Kate and Garret a vintage picture frame to put there wedding photo. I got Tanya a Tiffany necklace and Marios a Tiffany tie pin, they all graciously thank me.

Next came my turn for presents; Mom and Dad gave me a small box; I opened it and found an new I pod, and on it a note;

For Our Angel;

Love you;

Mom and Dad

I hugged them both.

Esme and Carlisle gave me my next gift; it was an antique full length mirror! I loved it!

Alice and jasper bought me a charm bracelet with the letter R on it.

Rose and Emmett gave me a beautiful Tiffany hair band, finally Nahual handed me a tiny box; I opened it and found the most beautiful, broach, I feel in love with it. I stood up and hugged him, just as Jacob walked in.

I just smiled sheepishly at him and went outside, I was still tiered.

I sat on the porch waiting for something, I was like I knew there was something big and special going to happen in my life and I was almost there. But nothing changes, my days are just studying with dad and Carlisle, shopping sometimes with mom, playing with Jacob, bitching with Rose; and all the time being watched and listened to. I wish I had my mom's shield protecting my thoughts and desires.

6. The Forgotten Coven

The sun was setting and the sky was red, it was beautiful. I closed my eyes wanting to dream of falling so, so, deeply in love with Jacob, but every time I started to fall a figure would appear behind him, dark I couldn't see a face but, this figure made me love them, I wondered if it was Nahual, there was something so unfamiliar about this figure, it walked towards me, and embraced me closely, next I was falling, falling…..

I sat up quickly, something was wrong;

I ran into the house and found the family watching Alice who had froze; this always meant she was seeing something, that would affect the family;

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked

She looked around the room and before I blink she had a piece of chalk and was drawing her vision, she stopped and pushed the drawing to Carlisle;

"Their coming here, all of them." She looked at my dad, this meant in involved me as she couldn't see the future after whoever it was that are coming arrived.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked as he passed the drawing to Dad.

"I've never seen them before. They call themselves The Forgotten Ones, they are a coven." She stared at me, like she was telling me only.

"We must prepare." Carlisle said and everyone separated to different parts of the house, leaving me with the drawing which was now crumpled on the floor thanks to Dad;

I picked up the drawing, it looked like a family portrait; the father figure was muscular and dark eyes, Alice didn't shade his hair so presuming it's blonde. The mother, was small and petite, she was like a real life version of Snow White, she was holding the hands of a boy, about 14 in age, he leant his head on the woman's shoulder his big eyes made him look sad. Behind this group were 4 older boys, two were blonde and gentle looking, they looked like twins, another looked strong and powerful he had dark curly hair and big eyes, he looked like you never cross him, lastly was a smaller boy, he was a similar build to Jasper, but with dark hair, his eyes were deep and lighter than the rest of his coven.

"What are you doing?" I turned and found Dad standing tall at the door way.

"Nothing. Just wondering what all the fuss is about?" I said stuffing the picture into my back jeans pocket.

"Come with me," he held his arm open, I walk to him and he hugged me and guided me to the big hall way "Now when the visitors, get here you, must stay behind your mother, she can protect you. Alright?"

I stared over my shoulder and saw Jasper and Alice arguing in the kitchen.

"Alright?" Dad raised his voice.

"Yes Daddy" I faced him. And went and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

The family soon created a horse shoe effect at the front door, with Carlisle at the point, Emmett, Jasper and so on, I stood and mom held my hand. The Denali's stood at the entrance of the dinning ready for anything and the wolves stood protectively in front of Emily and Chloe.

"They're here!" Alice said

Two large 4/4 with blacked out windows pulled up.

Sure enough, seven figures appeared at the door, they knocked, Carlisle opened it.

The father stepped forward;

"Hello, I'm Sebastian, and this is my family." He stared straight at Carlisle

"Hello, my name…."

"We know your name; Carlisle Cullen!" he smirked

"How do you know who I am?" Carlisle said

"It's not, just you, we know all about your family, and your way of life." He said

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle said

"No, in fact it is the opposite, we, my family and I would like to learn how to survive, without human blood. We want your help to become…. Vegetarians!"

"Right well," he paused "Will you give my family a minute to discuss this, think things through?"

"Of course, take all the time in the world." He said

We went into the dinning room and sat around the table;

"What do you think, Alice, what would happen if we say yes?" Carlisle said at the head of the table

"I can't see any problem with them, they will become good friends with us" she paused "It will take awhile, but eventually." She sounded doubtful.

"No!" Dad said "Absolutely not, thinks of Nessie, she still has her human heart it's too dangerous!"

"Nothing will happen to her!" Alice said

"You can't see her future!" dad said through gritted teeth,

"No Edward but I can see yours, and you will not morn her!" she said

"Well my vote is still No!" dad said

"Thank-you, Edward. What do you think Bella?" Carlisle asked

"I can protect Nessie, and Chloe and Emily. Whenever it should need to happen, I'm sorry Edward but I think they should be allowed to learn I mean think of the lives you are saving, if they can deal with being one of us." She smiled at Carlisle and gripped my hand.

"Thank-you, Bella. Esme?"

"Yes. I don't see any harm in trying." She smiled at me and mom

"Thank-you, My Love. Jasper?"

"I… I will need to study the younger ones, but the older three seem harmless enough, so, yes." He said

"Thank-you, Jasper, Emmett?"

"If they try anything to hurt Nessie, I'll kill hum, so my answers yes."

"Thanks, Emmett, Rosalie?"

"My, answers yes. But have we considered Renesmee's point of view, I mean your moaning about her, but not asking her opinion, what do you think Renesmee?" she grinned at me.

I stared at Carlisle who nodded at me to talk; I took a deep breath;

"Daddy, you and the family are so fast and strong and powerful, you will protect me. I'll be fine. I say yes, we need some new faces around here." I said, Jacob rolled his eyes.

Having an escort of Mom, Dad and Jacob around me we walked back into the Hall way, they were waiting very quietly.

"Well," Carlisle said "We have discussed your plea and we have agreed bar one that you can stay here with us and learn our way of life."

"Thank-you, very much." Sebastian held out his hand to shake Carlisle politely accepted his hand. "Please let me introduce my family; my wife Sophia" she was just as Alice had drawn her; she was perfect, almost as beautiful as Rose.

She stepped forward; "I'm so grateful, you are helping us."

She then stepped back to her husband's side.

"These are our boys, this it Marious" the taller dark boy nodded

"How do you do?" he stared at me and smiled a smile that would make the stubborn nest girl melt; dad squeezed me damn he heard that.

Sebastian spoke again, "The twins; John and Jordon" the twin's two blonde tall boys with big smiles. They in unison said "Hullo!"

Their father smiled with pride and said "This is our Alexander," the smaller dark haired boy with the big eyes nodded and put his head down again "He will get used to you. Lastly our youngest, Isaac." The youngest let go of his mothers hand and walked forward;

"Thank-you, for your kindness." He said and smiled, he had kind eyes and looked at me with great interest "You have a heart!"

"Yes, I'm half human." I said

"It's not what I meant." He said and looked away. What did he mean by that?

"Well welcome all!" Carlisle said "May I introduce my with, Esme and my children, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee." He watched for the confused expression but their wasn't one Sebastian and Sophia just smiled "You are very welcome too stay in our guest apartment in the basement, its big enough to house you, though I'm afraid your boys will have to share a room. Also we have other's staying with us right now just for over Christmas, The Denali Coven and some werewolves, don't worry we are very good friends with the wolves they wont harm you."

"I am indebted to you, sir and your family. We shall leave you in peace now and see you in the morning, prepared to learn, thank-you again." He said

Esme showed them to the apartment, that she finally had some use for.

7. Caught by Surprise

This Christmas was going to be long, it was only 4:30 pm I stared at the ceiling, suddenly I started to relax and my heart calmed. I got out of bed, and walked to my balcony I stared down, the Ballard's were moving their things into the house,

The quiet boy looked up, his big eyes stared up at mine, I ducked out of sight, and I heard a chuckle.

I dressed and went downstairs our guest where in the garden with Emmett and Jasper.

I walked downstairs to the basement where Nahaul was housed along with the Ballard's, I found Nahual packing; "What's going on?" I asked

"I have to leave." He said in a very matter of fact way.

"Oh why?" I said and I hugged him

"I have to go because your family need you and I will just get in the way you need to this family, you're the only one who can!" he kissed my fore head

"How long will you be gone?" I saw burring into his warm shoulder

"About a month, maybe longer I will be back as quick as it needs to be!"

"Oh well, I suppose I should give you a going away gift!" I grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Wow our first kiss uninterrupted and well it was alright.

He left soon after and I felt sad before I could get to my room Jacob was next to me.

"Merry Christmas. Are you alright?" he said he had a huge grin he knew Nahual was gone. Great I was game to him again!

"No! Do you have a problem about that?" I looked at him with the just try me look.

"No, so lover leech has gone then eh?" he said smugly

"Yes he's gone, Jake I have to go I'll see you later, go and talk to Leah or something!"

Mom was in the kitchen cooking my and the wolves dinner;

"Hey Nessie." She said

"Hey, are the Ballard's (the forgotten coven seconed name) settling well?"

"They seem to be, your grandfather and Garrett spent most of the day asking questions and getting there history."

"And?" I asked

"They were married in their mortal life, and he was changed by an ancient, and when he was still a newborn he changed her. They had a son in mortality as well, Isaac he was ran over by a carriage and Sophia couldn't bear to see her child injured and changed him herself. They adopted Marios, Alex and the Twins as they went through the centuries. That's all I know."

Be this time I had finished my dinner. "Thanks mom." I kissed her and went outside and I decided to read a book, I hid behind a huge tree.

Sunset I loved the Sunset and the way it felt leaving another day behind, I set up a blanket and got out my book.

"Oh sorry" I sheepish voice said, I turned around to find Jasper, looking at me.

"No, don't leave…. Jasper, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and sat, he wasn't close but he was close enough for him.

"What's the matter?" he said in a quiet voice

"Jasper, how did you know Alice was your…one?"

"I just knew, she found me and it was just, right." He said

"Oh" I looked down

"Why?"

"I have tried to love Jacob I really have but I just don't he's like my big brother nothing more noting less. Then tried to love Nahual but he kissed me and nothing."

Jasper shuffled towards me more; "I'm sure if you told your mom and dad that they would listen and stop pushing you towards something you don't want." He placed his hand on my shoulder lightly. This was a huge step for him.

"Thank-you, Uncle Jasper." I smiled at him and stood up. "I should go, they'll worry if I'm gone for to long." I leaned in to kiss his cheek and he leaned away, it was too much "Sorry"

"It's not that I don't love you Renesmee, I do, just as much as the others do, it's just harder because your heart beats so clearly."

"I understand Jasper, thank-you again."

I walked into the house and Alice was waiting for me at the door;

"Hi Alice." I said

"Thank-you, he needed that." She kissed my cheek and went outside to her husband.

I walked through the house and found the small boy in the living room;

"Hello." I said

"Hello." He answered

"Merry Christmas." I said

"Yes, you too." He smiled

"Isaac." His mother's smooth voice said at the doorway "Come with me, child"

He nodded and left. I was alone again. I went into the library;

"Oh sorry!" I said as I walked in on Marios and Tanya who seemed to be in deep conversation;

"No, don't be Nessie" an out of breath Tanya said "I was just leaving." She gave Marios an evil stare and walked away.

"Good day." Marios said and he walked away.

I shrugged it off and went and sat in the huge chair Carlisle had specially made for his huge library. I picked a book and began to escape from life and went into the world of _Northanger Abbey _but as usual I would be interrupted it was Dad;

"We need you upstairs sweetie." He said I nodded and followed his lead.

The wolves were stood at one side of the room the Denali's and the Ballard's on the other.

_What's going on?_

_Wait and see._

Carlisle stood at the fire place and was in charge of whatever was going on. "Right are we all here? Yes good" he smiled and we readied ourselves for whatever news he had coming. "The Ballard family, the Denali family and the Cullen's part from Renesmee are going hunting tomorrow, so it will be up to the Pack to watch Nessie and the house. We leave at 9am sharp and will return within the week. That's all, everyone enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiled and I smiled back.

I went to mom who was stoking the shelves with food.

"I'll miss you." I said

"I'll miss you too Hun, but we won't be long sweetie, you just have a good time with the Pack."

"I'm going to get to know Leah!" I said it as if it would change the world.

"Really?" she asked "Well good luck" she smiled I kissed her and went to my room. I lay down on my bed and drifted off;

I waited for a dream, this dream was different, no Jacob no Nahual, I was alone with my mystery man but I couldn't see him I was running trying to keep up with him but he was always one step in front, like we were running away from something in a forest, my hand was held by a cold hand and I was being lead, but where was I going.

I hated waking up, I left my world of fantasy and entered reality how I disliked my real life. Two boys who I didn't love proposing to me a mom and dad who if they wanted could find out my every want and secret desire, which for some might be cool but I going through this phase of wanting to know what love, what physical love felt like, it could be weird having your folks finding out that.

I went out onto the balcony on the big cars were gone. I suddenly felt alone, I knew the wolves were here but I was alone on my own; "Yes!" I whispered. I got dressed and ran downstairs; this was going to be a long couple of days.

8. Magic Moment

Two days past and I was bored I decided it was time to build a bond between me and Leah.

I went searching for her;

Leah and Chloe were sat together on the couch.

"Hey" I took a deep breath and said "Do you girls want to go shopping?"

They stared blankly at me

"I'll pay!" I said "Come on just us girls leave the boys to do boy stuff like car stuff."

"I like cars." Leah snarled

"Ok so. I offering a day a boy free fun at the mall with unlimited use of my dad credit card, and you want to play with cars." I looked at her.

They looked at each other and smiled "Alright. Lets go" like it was a chore!

Emily decided to stay with Sam after 8 years it was still awkward with her and Leah.

We arrived at the Mall, it was weird how normal I felt with the girls them looking so lost around this big shopping centre. We shopped and shopped, looking at the most beautiful dresses and Chloe secretly looked at engagement rings. I bought more than I needed but it did feel good after it.

We returned home the boys where playing football and Emily was cooking up a feast, I suddenly saw my future with Jacob, I would be perfect little wife and watch my wolf of a husband play and fight I would be Emily kind and caring. I panicked I started to back off I dropped my bags;

"Where are you going?" Jacob shouted

"I'll be back in a bit, Jake don't worry."

Please don't follow me Jake please don't, I ran and ran away from Mom, Dad, Jacob everyone I just wanted to run, run far, far away.

I reached the end.

There was someone in the distance, it man huddled over, he was shaking. I recognised him.

It was the quite one of the Ballard's, he was upset I began to worry about him;

"Alex?" I whispered. He turned and looked at me his big eyes piercing mine.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to wipe his face and standing up.

"Why are you sorry?" I whispered again

"You shouldn't see this."

"Look I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it drinking animal blood will become just as tempting as human…"

"It's not that!" he said

"Then what?" I walked towards him

"It's…it's…you" he mouthed

"What?" I paused "What have I done?" I felt the tears start to fall down my face.

"Nothing" he forced a laugh "You haven't done anything. Nothing you haven't talked to me, you haven't smiled wrong at me, nothing, but then there you are, standing there you are so…so… amazing. I … you have me so entranced…. I have tried to fight it… but I have fallen so… so… much. I'm in-love with you."

Wow. I have been told this by two others, but this was different this was hard, he was angry not some big romantic declaration, he wasn't happy just disgusted in himself.

"I…I…I'm sorry that upsets you" I said

"Sorry… why should you be sorry, I'm the one falling for a girl who belongs to a…a werewolf of all things."

"WHAT!" I screamed "I don't belong to anyone!"

"What? He imprinted on you!"

"That doesn't mean anything, the person who is imprinted on, doesn't have to want them back, believe me I've tried" now I was angry "You… don't know how much easier it would be for me just to accept my fate just let Jacob have me, I tried to love him and nothing! Then Nahaul comes into my life I try with him nope nothing there either, you cant just turn up here and say you love me when…."

I was cut off by two cold hands holding my face and cold lips pressed against mine, he was kissing me but I was kissing back, it was amazing, my dreams appeared into my head I was following Alex! He was him, I placed my hands on his cheek, I showed him life, showed him my heart and what I wanted. All the time continuing the kiss.

"Wow!" I whispered

"I know, you're my one!" he said "I was told by Marios, he can see the future. That my soul would be completed when I saw her for the first time it would be like imprinting but so much more significant but the girl would have a heart that cried for love and I would complete it."

"I… I … I'm yours!" I whispered all my cries of love where heard and he was holding me, I looked at his face, he had scars on his cheek and neck.

"My creators, didn't want me anymore." He said

"Tell me about your creation, I showed you mine."

"Alright" we sat against a tree. "I was born in 1766, when I was 22 I was out with a friend Ebonise any way he was a vampire and he wanted a friend to join him on his everlasting life, he attacked me and changed me, after a hundred years of living his life of lust and money, he was bored with me, his mate, (one of his mates he has three; Ana, Melissa and Arabella his favourite) Arabella attacked me and they left me for dead I was found by Sebastian and he adopted me and helped me adjust, that's it really."

"Im sorry!" I said

"Don't be, I love my family and they care for me that am what matter, and now I've met you,"

"We can't tell anyone about this, not yet, my Dad will flip him and Jacob and probably my uncles will kill you."

"Whenever you're ready. I can block my thoughts so I promise no-one will know about us."

"What about Alice, she can see the future?"

"I have a gift that can block anyone reading my past present and future, on the other hand it can show it all to which I want to know, the person has to have a gift like Alice and my father I will be careful. I promise."

We reached the house our hands safely at our side, the cars were back; Dad was at the porch.

"So am bankrupt?"

I stared at him blankly

"You know, you shopping trip, Alice saw it; I really hope you can make Leah a friend."

"Oh yeah that, it was fun." I stared at the bags I had left on the driveway from earlier. "I decided to go for walk and leave the bags for later you know…"

"Are you alright?" Mom rushed to my side "Jacob said you ran off looking upset or something."

"Mom, Dad I'm fine never better. Jakes just over reacting as usual." I smiled at them "Good to have you back!" I grabbed the bags and ran upstairs to my room, I shut the door, turned and Jacob was sat on my bed;

"Jake what the hell?" I said

"I was worried"

"Worried about what?"

"You, the fact you walked out the forest with that freak, and that you've blocked your thoughts, I can't hear you anymore Ness!" he shouted

"Get out Jake!" I screamed "GET OUT!!" before I could scream anymore Dad was a door "Dad, get him out please!" no-one moved they both just looked confused "Please Jake, leave me alone for once please!"

He nodded and left I knew he wasn't happy, Dad stayed at the door;

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes daddy, I'm fine." I kissed his cheek and he moved from my door I closed my door. I walked over to my Balcony doors to open them, for a moment it look like they opened by themselves, Alex pushed them open and put his arms around my waist and kissed me;

"What?" I whispered

"I just needed to" he whispered back, he let go and kissed my hand and jumped off my balcony and he was gone.

I flung myself of the bed, God I hope no-one could read my thoughts now! He was consuming my mind.

Then a sharp knock on the door; I was Rose;

"Hey" she said

"Hi" I said still lying down, oops I forgot who I was talking to if she knew what was happening she would make sure that Jacob found out. I sat up "So how was hunting?"

"Same old. Sebastian's did really well, especially that Alex he was a natural." She winked at me, did she know?

"Oh right. So what are you doing tonight?" I asked

"I think we are out, but I think your mom was saying something about a movie or something girl time you know." She said

"Yeah, I know another lecture about how I need to be careful and how Jacob is a good boy and I should be grateful blab la bla…"

Rose giggled, "Want to pretend your sick?"

"Yeah please"

Rose left the room I heard the murmured voices;

"_Rose, is she ok?" mom asked_

"_I think she caught a cold, she doesn't feel good, and that's all." Rose answered. _

"_Oh right, I'll make her some soup." Mom said _

A another knock at the door, it was Jake;

"What Jake?"

"Why are you pretending to be sick?" he asked

"I'm not, I don't feel good, I feel funny." I said as I found some baggy sweat clothes, I went into my bathroom.

"Nessie, please tell me what's going on?"

I came out of the bathroom "What are you on about Jake?"

"You, you've changed, something's different, what is it?"

"Nothing Jake, get lost alright!" I held the door open and he left.

I ran to my bed and hid under the covers, everybody get out of my head! I drifted off to sleep, I don't know if it was a vampire or human thing but I became tiered so much more easily than other humans.

My dream, I was in a crowded ballroom, and was with another person it felt like Jacob he was dancing with me, mom and dad sat on two thrones and watched me closely; the room was full of couples dancing, but I knew them, Emmett and Rose, Garrett and Kate everyone I ever knew was dancing, I started to look around the room, I saw Alex on the other side of the room watching me he smiled and I back he walked towards me, but Jacob waltzed me away from him, I started to panic and I tried to escape Jacobs grip, I couldn't do it and everyone else started to block my view of Alex. I realised myself but was trapped by the waltzing couples. I panicked and then I woke up.

I lay there breathing shallowly, I turned my head to my bedside table; mom had left the soup. Oh god I hope she didn't watch my dream. I got up and opened my balcony door a little, wanting Alex to come to me. I sat and waited, nothing, I feel asleep again. Damn.

"Renesmee" a small whisper said in my ear.

I opened my eyes and there he was standing like the lost angel he was,

"I…" he placed one finger on my lips and shushed me. I was silent he kissed me.

"Come away with me" he whispered

Without thinking and processing I nodded in agreement.

I didn't change just put on pair of Converse I grabbed my passport, the one that called my Carlie Cullen and we hopped over my balcony. Leaving only a note and a ripped promise bracelet.

9. Jacob

I had to put Renesmee out of my head, well I tried too. She had blocked her thoughts from me and said she "Hated" me. I was angry; I needed to get out of the bloodsucking house.

I ran into the forest and Phased as I ran, I ran deep into the dark forest, why doesn't she want? I would give her everything? I loved her, but was I in-love with her?

I stopped there was somebody, something in the forest, another wolf. It was small and sleek, beautiful… Damn it! It was Leah!

"What are you doing here Leah!" I said as angry as I could

"Nothing… hey I was here first!" she argued back "Why aren't you with your 'princess' tonight?

"No!" I said defensibly "She kicked me out."

"Finally" she said under her breath

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Jacob, she doesn't love you and never will not the way you want her too, but you always staking her everyday, your going to' loose her friendship, and scare her away." She said

"SHUT UP! What do you know?"

"More than you think idiot. She told me." She smirked

"Shut up Leah!"

"No! Jake you keep pushing for something that can't happen! And you don't see what's right in-front of your face!"

"Shut Up! Damn it Leah just leave me alone………. What was that?"

She looked down at the ground and started to shake "Sorry." She whimpered "I've tried not to do it for weeks, don't hate me,"

I stared at her; "Did… did you just… Imprint on me?" I spitted the word out.

She nodded her face glued to the ground.

"Why?" I asked in shock

"I don't know, Jake, you know as well as anyone you can't choose." She was still shaking

"But, you hate me!" I stated

"I thought I did, but…"

"DAMN IT!" I screamed "Leah, you can't expect me to be happy about this."

"It's no picnic for me for me either, Dumb Ass!" she perked up

"Thanks! What is that now? three girls telling me I'm not wanted." I shouted

"Only two of them didn't want you idiot."

"You think that changes anything idiot!" I shouted

"Don't call me idiot you dumb ass!" she said as she hit me!

"Stop it, you…. Bitch!"

"Thank-you!" she hit me again

No more words came just hitting and scratching, she bit me and bit her back, she Phased back to being human, after a few more punches I Phased back. I pushed her against a tree and the tree shuck, I kissed her, she slapped me but then she grabbed my face and kissed me back.

WOW! This kiss was better than anything better than Renesmee better than Bella even. I didn't stop, we didn't stop, our bodies moved together perfectly.

We lay on the ground I was holding, Leah, of all people, she was perfect her dark hair was long covering her shoulders and my hand stroking her.

"Wow," I whispered

"Yeah, Im sorry." She said, she was almost crying.

"Don't be." I kissed the top of her head. "I loved it."

"But you don't want me." Her statement hit me like a tone of bricks. Could I love her?

"_Renesmee!" _I heard someone shouting in the distance

"_Oh God where is she?" _It was Bella crying.

I stood quickly and ran grabbing Leah's hand and we Phased back to wolves (as turning up to the house naked would weird) and ran back to the house.

I ran into the living room the Denali's stood in the hallway looking worried, the Ballard's stood at the fire place, Carlisle and Esme stood by the hue bay window. On one couch sat Alice and Rose stood next to them Emmett and Jasper. On the other couch Bella sat with her head in her hands. Edward was pacing the room.

"What's happened?" I asked

No one spoke, Edward handed me a piece of paper, with Renesmee's writing on it. I read it;

**Dear Mom, Dad and well everyone,**

**I'm sorry I failed you. I tried to love Jacob the way everyone wanted me to but I couldn't. My heart belongs to another, my heart belongs to Alex, by the time you reach me, because I'm sure you will, I will be married. I have to leave. I love you, I'm sorry,**

**Nes**** Carlie xxx**

I threw it to the ground

"Where has she gone?" I asked

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here." Blondie said

"Can't Alice see?" I asked

"No, she can't see them!" the oldest Ballard boy said "Alex has a gift to block his thoughts and the thoughts of those he cares for to protect them and his gift blocks mine and Alice's gift."

"She left this." Bella handed me the bracelet I gave her on her first Christmas.

"This is my fault." I looked at Edward he had never hated me more than now, I turned to Leah who couldn't look at me, she and I knew while we were discovering our feelings, Nessie ran away, Leah lowered her head, headed down to the others in the basement. I ran out of the house. I couldn't find her but I couldn't just sit there.

10. Star-crossed

I ran holding Alex's hand through the forest, I wasn't thinking about a thing apart from the fact, this scene I was in, was my dream from the night, it was Alex I was running with. I wondered how my family were taking the news, how disappointed they would be with me.

We ran all day until we had crossed two States. I began to tier. Alex decided I needed to rest and so we found a Motel.

The man at the desk looked like he would murder us in our beds (good thing one of us didn't sleep so they could protect the one who did sleep) in the night.

"Yes?" he said

"We need a room, please" Alex said in his sweet voice

"Double?" the 'midnight murderer' asked

"Please." Alex said

"Name?" the man said

"Mr and Mrs Forest." Alex said

"Sure" he wasn't convinced "Room 3a" he handed Alex keys and turned his attention back to his TV.

We reached the room I was already asleep. He carried me to the bed, and pulled the cover over me.

I dreamt I was on a cliff with Alex, held me and I was safe. He stood and jumped of the cliff. He wanted me to follow him. I stood and jumped. I woke up.

Alex wasn't there. I was left alone in my room with a note on the pillow next to me:

Gone to get you some food, and look for a Court house.

I love you,

Alex

I lay back on the bed, thoughts on how I was hurting and disappointing everyone I cared for. A wedding, my wedding should be big and beautiful, but most all it should be a happy event, but mine wasn't going to be, mine was a shameful small and hidden event with complete strangers witnessing it. God what was I doing?

Then I remembered waiting for Alex was like having a part of me missing and wanting him with me every second of the day was agony.

The door opened and there he was, with a grocery bag and a smile that pierced right into my heart, it wasn't big or seductive it was small and innocent, which made me quiver.

"Alex!" I screamed and ran to him and flung myself at him giving him a hug.

"Hello" he said kissing my forehead, he whispered "We're all set tomorrow at 2pm we will be married.

I looked at him "We'll be together forever." I buried my head into his chest."

"As long as we can." He said

I kissed him and he picked me up (he dropped the bag) I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed. We kissed and kissed he gripped my body and around my waist.

"Stop" he said "I can't Renesmee not yet." He kissed me and sat up, the scares on his face shone more clearly than usual his black shirt was undone a little and two crescent shaped scares appeared on his chest. Someone really wanted to hurt him.

"Alright" I said "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, when we're married." he kissed my hand

"I didn't think you were that traditional."

"I'm not, but I technically kidnapped you, the least I can do is keep your honour." He smiled. That was his first funny. "Now Miss Cullen, what do you want to eat?" he ran to the bag and rummaged through it, "We have Chips, Pretzels and Beef Jerky."

I stared at his choice and didn't know how to tell him this was all junk food that human versions of Emmett would eat in front of the TV.

"Sorry I'm not sure what human food entail, I'm sorry darling." He looked so disappointed in himself.

"It's alright, honey, I know it a while since you've shopped for human food." I lay my head on his shoulder "They're going to find us aren't they?"

He kissed my forehead "They will, yes! But I'll protect you."

We spent the day watching vampire movies all the movies I couldn't watch at home. _The Lost Boys, Interview with a Vampire, Queen of the Damned _you get the idea, even though they all had got it completely wrong about Vampires it was fun. I kissed Alex he kissed back, he stared at me;

"You don't want to wait, do you?"

I kissed him again "No, Alex I don't, were getting married tomorrow, but I'm very impatient."

"Please wait until tomorrow"

"Alright." I moaned. "Here" I handed him my locket "This is my heart I give it to you." I pressed it into his hands and kissed him.

I fell asleep in Alex's arms;

I dreamt of my wedding, everyone was wearing black, I was the only one in white, I walked down the aisle Dad was holding me and walked next to me. He wasn't smiling. Rose and Alice were bridesmaids they didn't smile. Mom was crying in the corner and her tears were blood. I walked past the Denali's who were emotionless faces and the wolves all growled at me. As I walked past them. My groom wasn't looking at me all I could see was the back of his head. The minister was Isaac he wasn't smiling.

"Your heart will be no more." He said

"What?" I asked

"You cannot love with half your heart." And then he turned away.

I went to face my groom. It was… Jacob.

"I do!" he said

"Where's Alex" I asked no-one answered and I ran down the aisle asking everyone where was he? No-one answered. I ran further don the aisle I ran and ran and then I fell off the edge of the cliff. I fell and fell.

11. Reality shock 

AWAKE. I panicked and my breath was short and sharp.

"Are you Ok?" he said

"Yes, I was just a dream. What time is it?"

"12:30pm you should get ready." He kissed me

"Alright I'll get a shower." I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door I rolled down the door; I took deep breath and started to get ready. I looked at my waist, I hand to hand print bruises on me we really had got carried away last night.

I put on the dress Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got me for my birthday just minus the pink sash. I pinned some of my curls up and left the rest down, and put the hair-band Rose and Emmett gave me at Christmas. I was ready, another deep breath. I went outside to Alex.

"Wow!" he said "You look beautiful" he stood there wearing one uncle Jaspers suits.

"Thank-you, are you ready?" I asked

"Renesmee, just. I love you, more than anything, you now that right?" he asked

"Of course I do. Come on lets go." I said

We got a taxi to the Court house. My heart was pounding double speed.

Inside I knew I had to hurry as Alice would know by now what was happening by now.

We got the forms we needed and filled them out, I used my passport and Alex his drivers licence,

"Your second name is Forest?" I asked

"Yes don't you like it?"

"I can deal with Mrs Forest! I thought it was just a joke at the Motel?" I looked at him

"No, I suppose you have many aliases, well this is my favourite, apart from Cullen!"

"What?" I asked

"I'm kidding" I kissed my head.

We proceeded to the room, handed in our documents, the lady behind the desk said;

"Your, Justice of the peace will be here soon"

We waited for about five minutes then the women came out again "Alright you can come in now!"

We walked in hand in hand, as we approached the desk there was a women with her back to us, her hair was brown and wavy it reminded me of Esme; wait it was Esme;

"Alex Run!" I screamed and headed for the door but Emmett and Jasper stopped

"Nice suit dude!" Jasper said

My heart sank and as I turned they were all there, Mom, dad, Jacob, Rose, Alice, the Alex's family, the Denali's, and Carlisle

"How did you know, no wait when did you know… dad … Alice?" I cried

"Renesmee, you are in so much trouble young lady!" Dad shouted

"For what? Falling in love?"

He just stared at me I knew he was ashamed of me

"No! Renesemee not ashamed never ashamed just disappointed, why didn't you tell us how you felt?"

"Dad you know better than I do you would never let me be alone be happy, maybe not even you, dad" I looked at Jacob who didn't look at me.

"NO NESSIE, you are my best friend and I love you, and I care about you being safe!"

I held Alex's hand so tightly;

"Renesmee" he said letting go of my hand "I called them."

"What? Why?" I screamed

I stared right at me; "Renesmee, I watched your dream last night, you can't do this to your family to yourself, I love you." I kissed my fore head.

He walked to his father and mother and left me,

"Alex please" I smiled at him a pleading smile; he started to walk towards me and held his hand out.

"Dad! NO!" I screamed and before I new it dad had grabbed me I saw Emmett and Cause jump on Alex I screamed there was so much fighting the Ballard's jumped to protect Alex and the Denali's jumped to protect me the only ones who didn't was Mario's and Tanya they just stared at each other, then I saw grandfather come towards me I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck, the room was becoming more distance and darker, darker and then it was black, I felt nothing.

12. The Unwanted Truth

It was a blare the room was spinning, I spring from the bed and I vomited, I flung back in the bed and I screamed and began to shake, I screamed again;

"ALEX!!" I shouted

Soon two beings walked towards me and tried to calm me down, it took me a while to focus it was mom and dad they tried to pin me down, I screamed;

"GET OFF ME, WHERES ALEX" I looked down I was still in my wedding dress, but I was miles away from the court room where the fight had begun in. I was in my bed in the Cullen house, I shot out of the bed, I ran to the door and shot down the stair case, Dad was blocking the door before I was even close! The whole family were there surrounding me I screamed;

"WHERES ALEX?!" I shouted no one answered I shouted again

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!!" I shouted but everyone just stared I dropped to the floor and cried;

"Please where is he?" I started to shake I was weak really weak, I hadn't eaten in a while.

Mom got down to the floor, "Reenesme, look at me look at me" I followed her command "now sweetie you have to let your grandfather examine you, we need to see if you have been hurt in any way!" I stared

"I've not been hurt im fine, really I…"

"I know sweet heart but we just need to know if you're alright!"

"No!" I said I knew that if they saw my bruises they would be more hurt than ever! Dad stepped forward,

"Renesmee you must let us see if you are hurt now!" he was angry.

"Dad no!" I screamed I stood up and mom pounced on me and pushed me to the ground, she and I wrestled and I tried to escape, she pulled my dress, it ripped so easily and revealed my bruised waist, she stood back!

"What did he do to you?" she said so accusingly,

"Nothing" I cried

"Show me!" she grabbed my hand and forced it to her face "Show me now!"

I refused by closing my eyes, she slapped me; "Show me god damn you! Renesmee show me!"

I opened my eyes and found hers the tears began to poor down my face, I showed her everything from finding him crying in the forest and him showing me how he was attacked, how he asked me to run away with him, from the Motel and the court house and how I loved him. She let my hand go,

"Oh my god" she whimpered, she backed off and stood away, I stood up and was crying, I looked at my dad who stared confused at my moms reaction,

"Go on mom tell them, tell them!" I screamed at her, she just stared at me she was disappointed with me!

"Go to your room Renesmee" she said I walked slowly upstairs and shut the door; I walked to my bed and just stared at the sealing I just let the tears fall and fall.

I had cried for two days in my bed still in my wedding dress, I heard all the whispers, how I had fallen and disappointed the family. I just stared at a blank sealing.

I was so weak I couldn't lift my arms or my body, the door opened and to people walked in one went into the bathroom and started to run a bath, the other walked closer to me it was Esme, she lifted my head up and fed me, it was blood through a straw, I drank with caution, then she carried me to the bathroom where Rose was waiting they undressed me and placed me in the bath, they cleaned me and washed my her, I stayed silent and so did they, they dressed me into clean nightwear and placed me into a clean bed that Alice was making up.

"Thank you" I whispered I know they heard,

The blood was good I made me feel full and I had strength again, though it took another two days for me to leave my room,

I walked down the corridor and downstairs I searched the house for a clue but any evidence of Alex or his family ever existing was gone, it was like they had never descended on the Cullen house.

The Denali's stayed they wanted to help to care of me, Jacob was still here though I hadn't seen him I knew his was, though something was different, something was lifted from me, my heart ached though I wanted Alex the man who a had stole my heart to come back to me.

"Renesmee you're up!" Tanya in all her beauty stood there.

"Tanya" I remembered her and Marios "You know don't you? Where are they?"

"I …. I …." Tanya stuttered but was cut off

"Renesmee." Dad's stern voice pierced the back of my neck.

I turned around him, I didn't speak, I headed for the door, and he grabbed me.

"No, Renesmee your not going anywhere we have to talk." He said

"We have nothing to talk about." I said in a very matter of fact way "Excuse me." I pushed past him. I ran upstairs to Rose's room I burst through the door and found her and Emmett lying together, they sat up;

"Hey babe!" she said in a shocked way

"Hi" I answered she hugged me,

"How do you feel?"

"Empty!"

"Because of?" she asked sincerely

"Because I… I will never see him again, and no one will know how much I really love him, that will never change Rose ever."

She kissed my forehead "Sweetie, they, he did what they thought was right, I know it's hard to understand."

"No I understand, they wanted to protect me but, all they did all my father did was… was kill me anyway." I started to head for the door but she grabbed me and pulled me to the bed in the middle of her and Emmett who I still couldn't speak to.

I tried to walk away but I couldn't "where's Alex guys please!" I begged them; they just stared at me, "Please just tell what you did to him! I'm begging you! Please I need to know!" no answer, I just stared at the ground.

"We did what was right, what was needed," Emmett said and walked away.

I ran out of the door and into the forest, but I was slow and still weak I didn't get far, I got to a cliff;

I cried "Alex, come and get me, please Alex I need you I'm crying for your help!"

I sat on the damp ground and then I lay there I screamed again;

"Please Alex! Please!" there was no answer,

I was alone and I knew what I had to do, I couldn't kill my vampire side but I could stop my human side I could stop my heart, I lay there and started to calm my pulse and started to stop breathing, I drifted into a sleep.

13. Escape

I was lying in a different sort of dream, I opened my eyes and I was lying in white snow and I was wearing a pure white silk gown, I stood up and looked at the forest it was the same forest I had stopped my life in but everything was white the trees even the sky. I started to walk towards a familiar shadow, it was man he had a sweet smell and I touched his shoulder and he turned around it was Alex and my heart began to melt I smiled.

"You came for me!" I said

"I love you" he said and he kissed me so soft it was better than any kiss I had before. He held me so hard and I didn't want him to let go, as we stared at each other I was at peace.

"It wasn't the right time" he said

I looked at Alex he was still smiling.

_Oh God No! Renesmee! _I heard it in the distance

_Renesmee can you here me? Come on wake up! _

No I didn't want to wake up, he turned to me and smiled he kissed me and walked away!

I was hearing nose it was louder;

"Renesmee! Wake up please wake up," it was my Moms voice "Oh Edward what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Carlisle is trying… Bella she hates me she will never forgive me will she?" he said

"I know she's hurting Edward really hurting, I no how it feels to lose the one person you loved!" what was she on about? I had never heard them speak like this before.

I started to open my eyes, and I saw them hovering over me;

"Renesmee!" it was Carlisle, he was checking my eyes with a torch light it was so bright, as was the room they must have found me and brought me back to the house.

"I saw him" I said "I saw him!" I smiled at no one just at the feeling of wholeness

"Who did you see, honey Alex?" mom said

"Yes, I saw him!" I started to calm down

"Renesmee why did you, try to kill yourself?" Carlisle said Mom and Dad stared intently at me like I was going to do it in front of them!

"I have lost everything, I gained and lost everything in just one week I needed to leave and find my… the life I had lost!"

"But you haven't lost us Renesmee we're still here"

"No that's not, what I want though don't you understand, I want to chose for myself what I want, I don't want to be covered in cotton wool for everything, I don't want to be told when I can and cant love someone, I will never love Jacob or Nahaul there just friends but don't you understand I adore, I love Alex and he loves me, can't any of you see that, and by keeping me in the dark I will never be happy I will never be safe, I want to be happy, and Alex made me so very happy!" I started to cry and fell back onto the hard examining table.

Dad walked out of the room and mom followed I didn't care what they felt right now they needed to hear my scream and maybe just maybe Alex would hear it to. I was taken to bed for another day, and Alice and Jasper were on suicide watch.

I to the balcony and found dads car was gone; Jasper was sat alone in my room;

"Where did they go?" I asked him

"Hunting!" he said in a very matter of fact way, I went and sat next to him, he stiffened up, I had never been close with my uncle but I needed him now!

"I suppose you heard what I tried to do?" I said

"Yes I did," he shifted towards me "You're in a lot of pain right now aren't you?"

My tears had already begun "Yes" I struggled to answer, he stiffened up again, and it took him awhile to say anything.

"He's not dead!" he whispered, I was suddenly alert and looked at him.

"What?" I said I didn't shout or scream I just said it

"I can't say anything more, but he's not dead."

"Jasper." It was Alice stood so elegantly at the door way, "We have to go now," she gave me a stare not knowing my future, my gift messed up hers so much, she couldn't see my future very well and I had stopped all connection with my thoughts and I was scared now I really needed my future.

"Alice please tells me where he is!" I begged

"Renesmee I can't, your father swore us!" she gave a shot to Jasper, who looked to the ground, "We love you, but we can't we just can't"

"Why?"

"Its not that we don't want to, Renesmee, we have a duty to your father and the Ballard's we have keep you two apart." Jasper said

"Jasper stop!!" Alice shouted

"Thank-you." I said and I went and got dressed.

I went outside and sat on my swing. Jacob came around the corner. He went and sat with me I leaned on him and cried he hugged me;

"I'm sorry. Nessie?" he said

"You don't need to be sorry, the crap I've put my family through." I stared at him "I can hear them, the heart ache I'm putting them through, the whispers the others are saying I hurt them so much. He fell in-love with me and I let him love me. Jake I'm so lost right now; I would have given him me." He stiffened up "But he gave me back to my family, was that what is right?"

"Nessie, why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked bluntly "Did I cause that?"

"No, Jake. It was all me. I wasn't strong enough to cope with losing him." I kissed his cheek "Thank-you Jake"

I stood and went and found Tanya who was sat reading a letter in the backyard.

"Tanya?" my voice was unusually high

"Hello, child." She said nervously

"Don't worry, I came to apologise."

"Don't dear" she stared at me with guilty eyes

"Is that from Marios?" I asked

She nodded and looked down "Alex is alright."

"Thank-you" I kissed her

"He sent you this." She opened her hand revealing my locket and I started to cry.

"Maybe, it wasn't time." I reasoned and took the locket and put it around my neck

I walked away.

14. Change

Mom and Dad returned from hunting finding there daughter, with colour in her face, and a smile that was glowing. They followed me around at first but they started to leave off.

Big news arrived when Emily and Sam announced they would be having a baby. Leah didn't react the way I expected she smiled and hugged Emily. Chloe looked at Seth as to say 'go on then propose to me then.'

I was reading with Tanya and Rose, when Kate ran in the door.

"Tanya, come quickly!" she said smiling and laughing, she grabbed Tanya and pulled her out side, we followed.

On the drive way stood Marios his dark hair flowing in the wind; stood behind him was Alex he didn't look at me.

"Marios?" she said

I knelt down "Tanya Denali, marry me?" he asked

She knelt down to him and kissed him "Yes."

They kissed for about what felt like 10 minuets, Alex got back into the car and turned away.

I walked away I couldn't deal with this not now, I went to the basement to find anyone, and instead of finding Leah or Jacob, I found Leah with legs wrapped around Jacob and they were making out!

"Oh my god!" I said in shock

They separated quickly and looked at me as if they had just killed someone.

"Nessie, I should have told you." Jacob said

"No, no it good… it's right, I'm Alpha male, Alpha female, and plus you two are the only ones who can calm each other down, you're a perfect match…" I paused the man I loved was outside about to leave again, "I have to go!" I ran up stairs and out the door, the car Alex was in was empty. I saw him walking away from the congratulations of Tanya and Marios, I ran passed them;

"Alex!" I screamed, he stopped and turned, I reached him.

"I… you shouldn't do this Renesmee." He said

"Alex, I gave you my heart, I don't want you to give it back!"

"I'm no good for you."

"You're my match!" I said

"I'm sorry Renesmee I can't." he kissed my forehead and walked away.

Dad was there to catch me. He carried me back to the house.

15. Beginnings

Two months passed, Emily had a good size bump on her and was glowing Sam hardly left her side Carlisle got permission for Emily to have the baby here because she was growing so quickly, apparently werewolf births are quick like mine, but less painful and near death, Emily and Sam's parents would come up when they were needed, they may not like vampires but the trusted Carlisle (anyone would). Plus Jake and Leah were official now and hardly left each others side;

I sat with in the garden the grass was beautiful and we would chat and laugh and joke about how Jake would have to propose now, one day he handed me a bracelet beaded with wooden beads;

"Here" he said

"Jake." I said

"It's a family bracelet, it means I will always be your big brother, and love you forever."

I cried and hugged him so tightly. I had started to hurt less and began to get normal, plus Nahual still liked me so maybe there was a chance there.

Jacob growled, he may have Leah now but, it didn't mean he liked Nahual any more than before. Another day past and I was sat with the Denali's and their new member.

I sat with Tanya and Marios.

"…. So we left!"

"What" I asked

"The family, didn't want to live like you and your family and so myself and …. Alex we left." He looked at me "I'm sorry, Child, I know he loves you, but he can't."

"I know."

I lay down on the grass, it closed my eyes, I hadn't dreamt for about a month about Alex, I didn't really dream any more everything was a big blur.

I lay there on the grass, watching my family, looking so happy, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, Mom and Dad. They all had there counter points the person that made them whole, I was jealous.

I looked into the distance, I figure was walking towards us, I sat up; everyone stood was it… no…

"Alex" I whispered

He walked towards me I couldn't move as much as wanted to.

He stared at me and then his hands cupped my face and his lips kissed mine, I pushed him away;

"What, are you doing Alex?"

I knelt to the ground and pulled out a beautiful ring that looked older than Carlisle's real age;

"Marry me, Renesmee….."

I laughed and he laughed, he picked me and swung me around

"Is that a yes?" he asked

I kissed him "With all my heart."

16. Engaged.

I was engaged wow! My dream had come true, I was marrying the man I loved, and we sat on the porch;

"So I have to become a Hale?" he said

"I guess so now you're no longer forgotten." I kissed him "No worries I like it Alex Hale, technically we're still Cullen's it's mostly for the legal stuff."

"Im' sorry I hurt you Nessie."

"What, not you too, I like Renesmee/ Carlie. Im' not the bloody Lock Ness Monster."

"I love you Carlie!" he said

I turned and kissed him.

"Time for bed." Mom stood at the front door, they had me on a tight schedule mainly because, Emily was due soon and well they had make sure we wouldn't try and Elope again. I kissed him goodnight.

I said my good night and went to bed; I slept in sweats because I didn't want to be the only one in nightwear at the birth.

I been asleep for about two hours when, I heard rose;

"Renesmee, she's having her pups!"

I leaped from my bed and ran to the medical room, Sam was holding Emily's hand and she was breathing steadily. Carlisle and Esme were poking and prodding Emily, Mom and Jasper waited downstairs along with Alex and Marios they all needed to be kept away from the human blood.

She looked so peaceful like it was nothing she was calm;

"Morphine." Rose whispered "Carlisle needs to C Section her, there is more than one baby."

I stared shocked. Not helping just watching, Carlisle was amazing, he brought, the three, yes three, babies into the world so calmly. I stared at the family they had created, Emily lay with her two daughters in her arms and Sam holding their son, he was the typical proud father;

"I'd like you all to meet, Noah, Sariah and Emma." He was beaming.

I went downstairs and announced the successful birth of these babies.

Alex held me, it wouldn't be long until the wedding. I was very excited.

We decided the wedding should be soon, sooner than Tanya and Marios who already used their marital rights. I decided Alice should arrange everything, I was more interested where we should honeymoon, and I wanted a cabin hidden in the mountains, the first time in my life I wanted to be hidden.

Alice dragged me to my room, and there hanging on the mirror was, the most beautiful vintage wedding dress, it must have been from the 1900's it was perfect, I loved vintage and I was speechless,

"Aunt Alice, oh my god! Its perfect.!" I hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Well that was everything, I had a venue; the garden, and I had bridesmaids Rose (also my maid of honour), Alice, Leah, Chloe, Tanya, Kate and Carmen. The only thing was all my bridesmaids outdid me on the beauty front. I had the dress thanks to Alice, and I had the man I loved so much. It was going to be alright.

Mom, Esme, Alice, Rose, Tanya, Kate, Leah, Chloe and I went out for my apparently "Hen Party" we drove miles away from the house and I was very scared, Alice was really good at hiding secrets so I was in there hands for tonight at least.

We arrived at a huge shopping Mall,

"What the…"

"We are buying your honeymoon clothes and have manicures and pedicure everything we can do to get you ready for tomorrow." Mom said, it was actually the perfect Hen do as I'm not a party person but I am a shopping person.

We shopped all day, I was trying to avoid the wedding night outfit because buying that with your mom, aunts and grandmother wasn't the best feeling, but I was with 8 very beautiful, young women and they lead me straight to the lingerie store, I search forever but I couldn't find, anything they either said my husbands rich and I'm doing it with the pool boy, or this is my mid life crisis, Esme shouted me over, "What about this?" she held a pure white long night gown with lace trim it was beautiful, I couldn't help but smile and was really glad dad wasn't there to read my thoughts now. After buying half the Mall we headed home and I went straight bed thinking of Alex the all the time.

17. Hard Times

It was early morning when I woke and Alice was already running me a bath, I ate some breakfast in my room the problem was with Alex living in the same house we were confined to our rooms, luckily Alex's new identity had arrived he was now, Alexander Hale. A cousin of Esme's and my future husband, Nahaul took the news pretty well, Jacob was glad and I don't think it would be long before he asked Leah to marry him.

I got dressed slowly with Alice at the helm, she did my hair and make up, she curled my hair and pinned it up with some ringlets hanging down, she then added a diamond hair piece in the shape of a flower, my make up was subtle but nice and very pretty.

I put the dress on and I was amazed, mom started to cry and I did, but then Alice reminded me not to ruin my makeup so I took a deep breath, I was ready, I was handed my flowers of white roses and began my decent, I meet Rose and the rest of my bridesmaids who were wearing the cream bridesmaid dresses, damn they would always out do me but I loved them anyway, I hugged Rose and mom ran downstairs, she kissed dad and walked outside; Dad waited at the foot of the stairs and watched me so closely as I walked down stairs;

He didn't say anything he kissed me on the forehead and held my hand;

_Wow! You look beautiful Ness- Carlie, I love you!_

_Thank you Daddy I love you too!_

We walked outside and the music began, I walked past, Emily and Sam holding their little ones, Seth, Garret who was sat with Eleazer, Emmett winked as I walked past (I think it was intended for Rose) Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and then Charlie and Sue who was making full use of the hankie along with Mom, he turned around I wish I could say I noticed everybody I didn't just him, Marios was next to him and was watching Tanya walk in front of me probably planning their wedding, I saw Alex's face it was scared and happy all at the same time.

Before I knew we were married and everyone was happy, I was only interested in one person Charlie I ran to him Alex in toe;

"Grandpa!" I squeezed him,

"Sweetie… well is this him, how do you young man?"

"Very well sir!" the conversation soon turned to sports and that was my queue to leave I went and found dad! He was sitting alone on the bench,

"Hey old man!" I said as I sat down

"Hey, baby girl.."

"Are you alright?"

"If you ever need anything I'm here you know that right?"

"Daddy, I and Alex aren't going anywhere we are staying here at the big house, apart from the honeymoon part!"

"Your right, so you ready for the father daughter dance?"

I nodded we stood and made our way to the temporary dance floor surrounded by tea light Alice had done a great job.

We began to dance and everyone started to watch;

_Dad! Everyone's watching!_

_I know! Just smile!_

_Dad have I cheated you?_

_What?_

_I mean you have only had six years of me growing up and as soon I am fully grown, I'm married now! I'm sorry you didn't get longer with me!_

_Now you listen to me! Renesmee Cullen Hale I love you and married or not you will always be my daughter! I love you._

He kissed me and passed me to Alex, who had been dancing with mom, he shook his hand and Alex lifted me up and away to our dance;

"Hi Mrs Hale!" he whispered

"Hi husband!" I whispered back

"I love you" he said as he stared into my eyes

"You better!" I winked at him and we continued dancing, mom and Alice came running over,

"Come on honey you need get, changed to get on the road!"

I kissed Alex and we were prised away from each other!

Alice produced a really cute outfit clearly Channel and really beautiful, god she knew me more than I knew myself.

I walked to Alex who had also been "Aliced" in a really dashing suit and we made our way out of the house first was Charlie;

"Bye Grandpa!" I kissed him and wiped away the tears on his face. Then I walked to Alice and Emmett;

"Thank you so much guys I love you both" I hugged them at the same time.

I then reached Carlisle; "I love you Grandfather! See you soon!" he kissed me and shook Alex's hand.

Then we reached Emmett and Rose; "So kid!" Emmett said "don't brake to many headboards alright!" he squeezed me and I laughed

"Ha ha, you know my mom will beat you up as soon as I leave!" I kissed his cheek and whispered "Thanks but I'm going to break as many headboards as I can!" I winked at him,

Rose grabbed my hand and said "I love you sweetie and you are going to be fine. Enjoy it! There's nothing like your first!" she kissed my cheek and I hugged her, I didn't want to let go because I knew mom and dad are next.

We walked towards my mom and dad; Mom grabbed me and she hugged me; "I love you so much you!" she said I knew if she could cry she would,

"I love you too!" I hugged her so tight. I was crying.

"You take care of her you hear!" she hugged and kissed Alex she did like him and I knew it

Dad was the one I was worried about saying good bye because as much as I didn't want to I would come back a women.

I hugged him really tightly, "I love you daddy," I looked up at him and cried.

"I love you too." He kissed me and turned to Alex who was still unsure about how much my dad actually liked him. Alex nodded and dad grabbed his arm and patted him on the back,

"Welcome to the family son!" he said, I held Alex's hand and I beamed at daddy;

_Thank you! _

We got into the black 4/4 and we were off, on our honeymoon. We wanted to drive I didn't know where we where going, but Alex drove so surely.

I feel asleep soon enough

18. Good Times!

"Renesmee wake up."

I did and saw where we where. At the cottage, my mom and dads cottage that we had to leave so long ago.

Alex walked towards me; "So Mrs Hale are you happy?"

"Very Happy!" I kissed him,

He quickly carried out of the car and into the cottage.

He kissed me "Are you alright?"

I nodded the Cottage was different my room was gone and the whole thing a massive bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle, a small bathroom and a small kitchen were the only rooms connected to the bedroom, a plasma screen TV was hanging on the wall opposite the bed and large DVD cabinet, with a shelf with a player on it, this house had been "Esmed" she always knew what everyone would need and did everything to their personalities.

I kissed Alex;

"I have a surprise for you, and just you wait there!" I hurried and got my bag and ran to the bathroom I found the night gown Esme found I put it on and I was amazed I looked alright actually really pretty, and then I started to get nervous I was really nervous excited but still very nervous, I decided to get on with it and I was ready, I walked out side to find Alex shirtless like he was getting ready to, he looked just as nervous.

"Surprise" I said my voice shacked a little, he walked towards me, and stop a few inches away from me,

"You look amazing!" he stared at me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach fill up.

He lightly held my hand and then he kissed it, he lifted me to the bed and lay me down and I wasn't scared anymore I was, so very happy. I saw all the bites on his body, his pale skin was shining over me, I kissed his scars, he kissed my shoulder, He kissed and kissed me, this was going to be perfect, I let him take control.

I awoke the next day, and stared at the room it looked nothing like when we arrived the room was a mess it the mattress was destroyed and the four poster bed only had half a post left standing, I smiled and turned to Alex he looked worried and turned to me and smiled;

"I think I got carried away, Carlie, are you alright?"

I grabbed the duvet sheet and wrapped it around me; "I'm fine!" I said and stood up I walked to the bathroom and pulled the sheet down I found bruises and my arms and on my legs, it didn't hurt but I sort of figured out why mom gave me the safe sex talk before the wedding, it must have really hurt her on there wedding night, but I had no idea how much, I couldn't feel pain a perk of being half vampire, I mean I wasn't numb I still felt thing but it seemed only to be the important things like I felt last night and I enjoyed it a lot!

I put my dressing gown on and went back, to Alex. He was sat on the broken bed;

I went and sat on his lap;

"Hey, you!" I said

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" he said and kissed my head.

"I'm fine Alex look totally fine, and it was amazing and I loved you," I stood up and heal his hand. "I'm going to get a shower" I walked to the bathroom "You want to join me?" I said and walked into the bathroom, and sure enough he wasn't far behind me!

Alex and I decided to go for a walk around the forest. I showed him the old white house, which was now occupied by a very rich family, it wasn't the same.

We spent most days in bed and with each other, Alex learnt how to cook other things than, Beef Jerky and I was really happy even if we were sleeping on a mattress. I was very fun.

Alex went hunting and I turned the broken bed into a fort, and we spent many hours there.

19. Together Forever

It soon became time to go home; Esme would have changed my room around to accommodate Alex as well and I was ready to see my family as a married women.

We arrived at the house; there were no cars on the drive;

"I told them we'd be home today." I said

"Maybe they are hunting." Alex said

"All of them?" I asked

We walked into the dark out, the living room's huge doors were closed, and I opened them.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled

The room was covered in banners saying; "Welcome Home" and everyone was there.

Mom ran and hugged me;

"Welcome home!" she kissed me then kissed Alex

"Welcome home Sweetheart" Dad said.

I was squeezed and kissed all night it felt, everyone was there, Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice (you guessed it she was behind all of it), Garrett, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya, Marios, Sam, Chloe (who was sporting a very large engagement ring), Jacob and Leah. Emily and Seth had gone back to La Plush, to show the babies off.

Emmett Bear hugged me "So does Esme need a new bed?" I stared around the room

I winked at him, and he gave huge laugh.

I ran to Jacob and Leah;

"Hey." I kissed them both

"How was it?" she asked

"Fun!" I laughed "Oh what's that, is that a Promise Bracelet?"

Jacob blushed, and Leah linked her arm around his.

"Congrates you guys."

Alex came and stole me away we sat and stared at our family.

You know we argue and screamed, but we are just a normal family. I mean yes we are vampires and yes my adopted brother is a werewolf but I couldn't love anything more than my family.

I leant my head against Alex's shoulder,

"I love you." I whispered

I held Alex's hand and he smiled at me, I lead him upstairs and showed him the room Esme had done for us it was my room but it now had a king size bed, my closet was full of new clothes (thanks Alice) Alex had a wardrobe full of clothes too but it was all white rather than pink. I suppose I would have to get used to that.

He carried me to the bed, and flung me on the bed, and then he jumped on the bed

We lay on the bed and I knew everything was done; I was in love with him and he was with me, I was so happy.

My life was just beginning rather than ending and I was never going to leave Alex ever;

My family had an eternity to be together.

Perfect.

THE END


End file.
